Beyond Recognition
by LEMONedy
Summary: Asch has returned to visit Luke, and isn't very happy. Slight lemon/yaoi/boyxboy relationships.


"Why so down, dearest...?" A disgustingly sly boy hissed into the ear of one almost identical in appearance to his. "I've given you everything... So, what is it? Why are you trembling, hmn?" No response. Asch the Bloody, now half-insane from bloodlust and passion after the long years kept cooped up inside his own consciousness, was circling his replica, Luke, like a hawk. Asch himself wasn't aware of his motive. He captured the boy in his sleep, and bound him by his limbs in a cave outside of Baticul's city limits just because he felt like it.

"Did you miss me...?" More silence. "Of course you did." Asch's body crouched down to his inferior's limp one, and snickered. "Beg for me, Luke... I know that you need me, Luke..." Asch started half laughing at the pathetic boy's body, his large green eyes peering upwards with complete terror and desperation. "Come on, Luke." Asch fully arose to his feet. "Talk to me... Tell me how much you love me, and need me. Remember when you used to do that?" Asch started shivering oddly, twitching slightly.

"A-Asch-" A pathetic whimper.  
"SILENCE!" And Luke was left with a strong kick to the gut. He thoughtfully gazed over his cute little specimen, how his well-built body squirmed, how he tried to regain his breath after that _perfect_ kick he just pulled. "Oh, how I missed you..." Asch completely toppled over top of his replica's body, stroking his dirtied face lovingly. "Kiss me, Luke..." He whispered seductively, almost tempting the victim to comply. "I can't." Luke croaked, earning him a solid punch to the teeth. "Then bleed for me."

The original rose again, circling the wounded young man, his lips splitting and swelling, making them look absolutely putrid. "God, you disgust me." Asch spat on his face. "I was alone. I wasn't even there in the alone, I can't even remember it, but I remember how lonely it was..." His nonsense continued. "But, I remember. ... I remember it hurting, Luke. Oh, it hurt. So, so much without you. And now that you're here? I just want to kill you. I want you, and your disgusting, lying, cheating body in the ground, so no person, except for insects, will, ever, EVER HAVE TO SEE IT!" His angered voice echoed through the cave.

Luke, being the coward he is, began sobbing softly. "Oh, what's this?" Asch pushed the bottom of his heel into Luke's stomach. "Crying? Oh, dear Luke, why ever would _you_ have a reason to cry?" Luke closed his eyes tight, and stopped shaking. "I did miss you. And I'm sorry for whatever happened, but I never meant it to-"  
"OH, YOU NEVER MEANT IT! WELL! That changes. Absolutely. Everything!" Asch kicked Luke's side.

"You could have saved me..." Asch lowered his voice. "If you wanted me, if you believed I would come back, it would have been much sooner. Maybe we'd be in bed together, again. But, no. No, no, no, you just had to fuck up that badly, didn't you?" Luke squeaked.  
"Wh-what are you talking abou-"  
"OH, DEAR GOD, YOU KNOW. Just smell yourself. That filthy. ... Creature's smell." Luke looked away in shame, the bruising of his eye becoming completely noticeable now. "But, no, Luke. You put off my existence. Just so you could fool around with. Them."

No more mercy. Asch jumped with full force onto Luke's writhing body with both heels, causing the younger one to v

omit. "Beautiful." Asch tossed his hair back. "Absolutely... Now, get on your knees. Let's make this even more fun." Propping himself up on his elbows, the prisoner struggled to even lift his head. The capturer didn't have time for the drama act, and yanked Luke by the hair, getting him up on his knees.

"Now, do it." Asch softened "Undress me with your teeth, make me cum in your mouth, and you'll be rewarded with my complete kindness..." His attitude completely shifted again, as he gently massaged his scalp, enticing him to continue. His toy looked up at him, completely broken. His watery eyes, his scarred, bloody face. Just how he wanted him to be.

"... Just do this. A-and, I can go home. Right...?" Luke inquired, a tear trickling down to the corner of his mouth. "Correct." So, with the last bit of courage the replica had left, he bit down on the hem of his originals pants, pulling it downwards until Asch's hardened member sprung free. He sucked in a deep, frantic breath, and engulfed his original's entirety, bobbing his head up and down quickly, pressing his tongue against the flesh, sucking hungrily.

"Dirty boy..." Asch smiled, petting him lovingly. It might have been the excitement of his favorite person in the world being injured, or maybe it was because he was gone for seemingly forever, but Asch pre-maturely exploded into his unexpected replica's mouth. Basking in the after-glow, Asch fell over onto his ass, looking at the sweet sight of his seed being added to the mix of the mess that covered his life's face.

"Thank you... For that. Luke..." Asch pulled the boy into his arms, so softly, so lovingly. Luke coughed out the remaining semen onto the floor, and cuddled into his original's body pathetically. "I missed you, too... A-Ash. I really did... I-I didn't mean t-to. ... Uhmn... W-with them. ... I didn't mean to. I thought you were gone for good, and I had to move on, b-but I. I see you're here for me now."

"Very good boy... Very good..." Asch kissed his forehead, and rocked him slowly.  
"I-I-I love you..." Luke whimpered, his stammering voice only making him cuddlier.  
"I know, Luke. I know... I love you, too..." After whispering his reply, Asch's right arm slowly raised it's self, a knife in hand, pointed directly at Luke's still beating heart...


End file.
